<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out Of The Closet by swordstrider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505160">Out Of The Closet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordstrider/pseuds/swordstrider'>swordstrider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Aradia Megido, Background Nepeta Leijon, Background Terezi Pyrope, Dave Strider POV, M/M, Mentioned Rose Lalonde - Freeform, No Game AU, One-Shot, Second Person, college stuff, mentioned drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordstrider/pseuds/swordstrider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You aren't too crazy about this Seven Minutes in Heaven and Truth or Dare shit, and you feel as though most college students aren't as pumped for it either, but when someone's drunk, they tend not to give a fuck. When people don't give a fuck, they string anyone and everyone else along, which is exactly where you stand right now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out Of The Closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's an almost cult-like circle of people sitting on the floor, making you feel like you're in a kindergarten classroom, but you're not - this is just a regular house, even if a bit ostentatious, since it belongs to Rose. There aren't any kindergarteners here, either; just a congregation of mostly tipsy college kids waiting to get their game on. You aren't too crazy about this Seven Minutes in Heaven and Truth or Dare shit, and you feel as though most college students aren't as pumped for it either, but when someone's drunk, they tend not to give a fuck. When people don't give a fuck, they string anyone and everyone else along, which is exactly where you stand right now. From the sidelines, you hear some of your friends calling out to you, making comments about how the game won't be complete without you in it. Well, you <em>guess</em> you could have a go since they're insisting, but mostly because you'd rather not spend about an hour being hassled by people in this way. Hell, even Karkat got so vexed to the point that he joined, and he's still scowling about it, so you suppose that you'll just hop on the bullshit bandwagon with him. You promptly join the circle, sitting closest to the people that you know the most, like John, Rose, Jade, Karkat, and Terezi. It can't really be that bad, can it?</p>
<p>It's honestly turning out to be rather boring for the most part. You got sick of watching the bottle continually spin during the first round, and waiting for seven minutes already sounded boring in your head, so you ended up turning to your phone instead. Two rounds go by - maybe even three, seeing as you're not paying attention very much - and then you hear your name being called out, so you look up.</p>
<p>
  <span class="dave">DAVE: huh</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="karkat">KARKAT: IT'S YOUR TURN, DUMBASS.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="dave">DAVE: oh shit really</span>
</p>
<p>You glance over to the bottle, and sure enough, it's pointing towards you, cork and all. Now that you think about it, you don't even know the rules of this particular iteration, so you decide to openly inquire into the air.</p>
<p>
  <span class="dave">DAVE: so like</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="dave">DAVE: did we already spin for who im goin with or do i choose or what</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="aradia">ARADIA: weve decided that well let the chosen person decide rather than leaving it to fate</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="dave">DAVE: okay cool</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="dave">DAVE: hm</span>
</p>
<p>The range of options is quite wide, you think, as you take a look around the circle. You could really waste time with just about anyone in a closet, but you'd honestly rather do it with…</p>
<p>
  <span class="dave">DAVE: john</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="john">JOHN: oh, ok!</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="nepeta">NEPETA: (ooooh!!)</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="terezi">TEREZI: (H3H3H3H3)</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="terezi">TEREZI: (M4K3 SUR3 TO WR1T3 TH4T ON3 DOWN 1N YOUR CUT3 L1TTL3 SH1PP1NG NOT3BOOK &gt;:])</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="nepeta">NEPETA: (fur sure!)</span>
</p>
<p>The jubilant whispers continue as you and John head towards some remote, walk-in closet, which you guess is supposed to be prime quality for this kind of thing. You sit down on the floor, and he follows suit soon afterwards.</p>
<p>
  <span class="john">JOHN: so, um…</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="john">JOHN: we are supposed to, like, kiss or hold hands or something, right?</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="john">JOHN: but i'm not entirely sure if you're the type of guy who would want to do that, haha.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="dave">DAVE: meh</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="dave">DAVE: not necessarily</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="dave">DAVE: everyone basically anticipates that youre gonna be dry fuckin people left and right like a macdaddy hurricane</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="dave">DAVE: but it could just be a time waster</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="john">JOHN: yeah, i figured that you wouldn't be very invested in that.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="john">JOHN: which is ok, since you have a stoic reputation to uphold, and i am not gay.</span>
</p>
<p>Those words are two packs of stale bread coming from him, but you nod at him anyway. He's lucky that he's cute enough for you to disregard his whole shtick of hyper-attaching himself to a <em>"100% no homo"</em> brand. In fact, the light from above makes his face shine, highlighting his pretty features, and making him look like an angel sent from heaven. Yeah, John is a total babe, but you're a little too uncaring to try right here, right now, and he's a little too <em>"I'm not gay"</em> for trying in general.</p>
<p>
  <span class="john">JOHN: hey, dave?</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="dave">DAVE: huh</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="john">JOHN: um, you kind of spaced out there for a second, i think.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="dave">DAVE: oh</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="dave">DAVE: well im here and im alive</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="john">JOHN: ok, good.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="john">JOHN: if there's something on my face, then you can just tell me, hehe.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="dave">DAVE: you mean aside from the beauty</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="dave">DAVE: wait</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="dave">DAVE: shit</span>
</p>
<p>Damn it, you thought too hard about how pretty John is and it just came tumbling out of your mouth. You're such an idiot. John's cheeks suddenly flush red, and he's even prettier than before - God damn it.</p>
<p>
  <span class="john">JOHN: oh, um…</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="john">JOHN: you think i…</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="john">JOHN: i'm… beautiful…?</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="dave">DAVE: er</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="dave">DAVE: um</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="dave">DAVE: yyyeah</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="dave">DAVE: <em>(fuck)</em></span>
  <br/>
  <span class="john">JOHN: haha, um…</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="john">JOHN: thank you.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="dave">DAVE: no problem</span>
</p>
<p>A solid minute of awkward silence passes by, and it's beyond you how these seven minutes aren't up yet. The seconds tick by slowly, slowly, slowly, and then…</p>
<p>You kiss him. There's about a million reasons why, and about a million more reasons screaming why you shouldn't be, but you do it anyway. John is clearly filled with everything from shock to surprise, and you expect him to tear away, to scream, to say that it was gross, to pull out his usual line, but instead, he relaxes right into you and kisses you back. Your arms instinctually wrap around his waist, his arms wrap around your neck, and you kiss, kiss, kiss. It all feels so natural, from his soft, smooth lips to his hands now coursing through your curly hair, and you wouldn't give it up for the world. You and John finally stop, and he looks directly into your eyes.</p>
<p>
  <span class="john">JOHN: you're… a really good kisser.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="john">JOHN: can we do that again, please?</span>
</p>
<p>In response, you nod and kiss him some more, intrigued by his sudden switch in attitude, though you're mostly still just focused on him and his lips. You give him everything you've got, then you hear someone shout about seven minutes being up from the outside, but you and John stay for just a few more precious seconds. Precious seconds in which you kiss his cheeks, his forehead, his jawline, his neck, his lips, and he takes it all in. There's an audible knock on the closet doors, and you finally part from John after giving him a final kiss. In silence, you saunter out of the closet, John following from behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I write a lot of freeform JohnDave works, but this is the first one that I'm posting since it's actually complete, unlike 99.9% of my other stuff. I'm very new to AO3 styled formatting, so I apologize if there's any mistakes in this. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed my one-shot!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>